Unexpected
by Aly04
Summary: The team investigate the death of a navy reservist recently back from a tour. Tony finds a surprise in the women's bathroom and relationship sparks fly for memebers of the team. And a joke McGee pulls on Tony backfires and leaves him blushing.
1. Mr Rogers? Seriously?

"Ziva, I don't understand how you can be creeped out by Mr. Rogers. Surely he is an innocent bystander in your tirade of American culture." Tony said while propped back in his chair. Ziva, who was standing with her arms crossed, leaned forward and placed her hands flat on Tony's desk.

"Any man who goes around spouting 'Wont you be my neighbor?' while wearing the same cardigan every day and has an imaginary land in his house, seriously needs to some psychotherapy." Ziva said.

"She's got you there Tony; it can be a little creepy." McGee said, tapping a few things on his keyboard.

"Probie, how can you agree with her? We men have to stick together." Tony said. McGee threw his hands up in the air in defeat.

"Someone must have redefined the definition of men if you two can call yourselves that. At least I know I'm not alone on the Mr. Rogers thing." Ziva said.

"No Ziva, they just like to pretend that they are men." Gibbs said, as he magically appeared like he always did. Tony let a little laugh and McGee straightened his tie.

"All right, pack up. We got a case. A Navy reservist was found shot in the head in a shopping mall bathroom stall. Get your gear and let's head out." Gibbs said. The crew quickly started to pack stuff up when Tony stopped in his tracks.

"A bathroom stall, what a place to die. I always imagined my death going out in a blaze of glory. Protecting someone from getting shot." He said, but stopped when he realized that McGee and Ziva were looking at him. He had made them think of Kate. That's the last thing he wanted on his mind. It only seemed as it was yesterday that Gibbs and him were on the rooftop when she was shot.  
"Or going peacefully in my sleep at a ripe old age with a playboy bunny as my wife and have gone through an extensive amount of Viagra." a smile emerged on his face and he let out a small laugh.

"Oh, I can't handle this. McGee, I'm sitting next to you. No way am I sitting next to this pervert." Ziva said and McGee laughed a little.

"Come on Tony, no one wants to hear about your erectile dysfunction." McGee said. Ziva snorted out a laugh and followed McGee quickly to the elevator. A few women in the office stopped and stared at him, laughing a little.

"Ha, I, I don't have _ahem_ erectile dysfunction. He was just kidding. McGee, tell them you were kidding." He said and he ran towards the elevator.

On the ride to the crime scene, McGee sat in the backseat with Ziva and thought about the relationship between her and Tony. She was leaned forward, threatening to flick the back of Tony's ear. Tony could see what she was planning in the rear view mirror and was waiting to launch a counterattack. He seemed to always keep a close eye on here wherever they were, as if he felt responsible for Kate's death. McGee knew that Tony, even though Tony joked around with him at his expense, he would take a bullet for him. Gibbs, being the psychic that he is, felt some inkling that Tony felt he was the reason that Kate was killed that day. Tony's cries of pain snapped him back into the reality of the car ride. Ziva had been able to flick his ear by slyly pretending to flick one ear, the more visible left ear, while actually creeping upon the right ear.

Ziva and Tony always went back and forth all the time and it always amused him. It was a great way to put a smile on his face other then seeing the girl he longed for. For about a year, he's tried to keep his feelings hidden, even when working late nights in the lab. He'd get a whiff of her shampoo or perfume and that scent lingered with him everyday. He started to listen to the same music as she did to be able to talk to her about things other then NCIS. He had her over at his place a few times to either check out a new computer or new cd, never going on a real date. Still, seeing her waltz into the office with her little coffin backpack and her platform heels, made him smile everyday. Abby made him smile everyday.

"McGee, McGee! Would you wake up? What is with that weird smile on your face? Maybe I should've sat next to Tony." Ziva said.

"Uh. Uh, I was thinking about a joke that Abby told me a few days ago." McGee said, trying best to defend himself.

"Oh really, I always love Abby's jokes. Let's hear it McGee." Gibbs said from the driver's seat, looking in the rearview mirror at him. He was using those eyes that burned your soul and could tell that you were lying.

"Actually, I was trying to remember it myself. I was just laughing because Abby found it so funny she was in tears. It was quite entertaining - boss." he said, looking back at Gibbs in the review mirror. He thought that Gibbs had an notion of what he felt for Abby; he just chose the keep it to himself.

"Whatever Probie, just remember to keep the smile off your face when you're around the body. People will start to think your crazier then Ducky." Tony said and gave McGee that trademark smile. As they entered the mall, they found sheer chaos. People were staring them down from behind the barricades of local police. The crime scene had been blocked off along with the women's restroom next to it. Little did the team know, all hell was about to break loose.


	2. Reindeer Boxers are the Coolest

As the team entered the bathroom, they were greeted by emptiness and stark white light that reflected off of the white linoleum floor. There were footsteps of blood leading away from the last stall.

"McGee, get photos of those footprints and make sure someone takes a print. Let's go check out the body." Gibbs said. Cameras started to flash and people started to dust for fingerprints. Putting on a pair of gloves, Gibbs eased open the door. The marine sat on the stool, blood coming for the wound in between his eyes.

"Everything is consistent with a single wound to the head. There is one thing that doesn't match up though." Gibbs said, reaching forward to pull out the wallet from the Marine's breast pocket.

"What's that boss, besides from the obvious? Ladies and Gentlemen, meet Petty Officer Robert Paulson." Tony said and eased the wallet into an evidence bag.

"If he was in the bathroom, don't you think his pants would be down Tony? Can't exactly get very far with his pants up." Gibbs said and stepped away from the stall. "I want a complete workup of the bathroom. Make sure you dust the door for prints, both the stall and the entry, and look for any shell casings. McGee, make sure you get photos of Petty Officer's body position for Ducky. Ill be back, I want to get everyone out of this mall and shut it down so its just us. I dont want any expected guests in my crime scene."

Three hours had gone by in a flash. Everyone was wrapping up the crime scene and Paulson had been taken out by Palmer and Ducky. Ducky had done his usual "Oh my" with some random knowledge he had picked up from his travels.

"You guys ready to go, I know we've got some computer work to do. I'm also ready to get out of this bathroom." Ziva said. Everyone seemed to agree and started to pack up their gear and any evidence collected.

"Before we go, I'm going to go and hit the head. I'll go in the women's to make sure I don't destroy any potential evidence. I gotta hurry before they open it back up." Tony said.

"Hitting the head? Wait, what does that mean? It sounds dirty" Ziva said and grabbed Tony's shirt sleeve. 

"Ziva, it just means I'm going to the bathroom. Okay? See you learn new things everyday." Tony said and headed towards the door.

"Ziva, maybe we should get you a book of American euphemisms and slang that you can study so Tony can't screw with your head so much." McGee said.

"I don't let him mess with my head. I just like to give him a false sense of security to make him feel a little manlier." Ziva said and gave that coy smile of her's. She followed in Tony's suit and grabbed a bag, headed for the door.

"Understandable. Wait, Ziva, do you do that to me when I correct you? Ziva!" McGee screamed. He scrambled after Ziva, grabbing a few bags on his way out.

After making sure that the bathroom was clear and still shut down, Tony almost ran into the nearest stall.

"Oh thank you Lord, I've been holding this in for-_freaking_-ever." He said while relieving himself. He was just finishing and about to zip his pants up when he felt something jammed against the back of his head on the right. Knowing automatically that it was a gun pressed up on his head, he slowly put his hands up. His belt was still unlatched and his zipper was only about halfway up. He would be lucky if he made it out of this situation alive, his pants up, and his dignity still intact.

"Who are you!" screamed a female voice from behind him. The woman was close enough he could feel her hot breath on the back of his neck. She was panting in short breaths, as if she was nervous.

"Okay calm down." he said. 

"Don't tell me to fucking calm down. I want to know who you are." she screamed again. Tony was hoping that someone was hearing this and about to send in the cavalry. He hoped that there was still someone left in the mall.

"Okay, I'm Tony DiNozzo. I'm a member of NCIS. My badge is in my left pocket. Go ahead and pull it out." He said. He felt the pattern of her breath change, as if she was relaxing. She reached into his pocket and pulled out his badge along with his wallet. After checking both his badge and drivers license, she threw them to the ground. 

"You're not going to hurt me, are you?" she said, her voice quivering.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Just--" Tony slowly turned around, "give me the gun." he said. She dropped her arm and placed the gun into Tony's hands. Tony set the gun on the ground and pushed it away with his foot, never taking his eyes off of her. She had a wound on the corner of her forehead, as if someone had banged her head into the wall. Before Tony could reach forward to check the wound, she fell forwards into his arms, sobbing. 

"They killed him, THEY KILLED HIM!" She screamed. Tony gently eased her down to the ground. She kept going on and on about how they killed him when finally Gibbs burst through the door with McGee and Ziva behind him. All three had their guns drawn, which caused the girl to panic. She screamed and tried to run, pulling Tony with her.

"Put away your guns. Listen it's all right, they are NCIS also. It's going to be okay, just try and calm down." he said while holding her arms to make her stay still. She let out a few more screams before going limp in Tony's arms. The team holstered their weapons and confusion set in.

"Base, we need an ambulance over here near the west entrance. Looks like possible head trauma and she just lost consciousness." Gibbs radioed in. "Tony, what the hell happened?" Gibbs said. Tony grunted as he picked up the girl up to carry her to an ambulance.

"Let's just say, I got caught with my pants down boss. Luckily, I got out of here alive, pants up, and my dignity intact." Tony said. With that, his pants promptly fell down.

"Nice boxers Tony." Ziva quipped. Tony put on a sarcastic smile. The EMT crew rolled in with a stretcher and both men were almost on the floor with laughter. 

"1 for 3 boss, 1 for 3." Tony said and passed the girl off to the EMT. He heard a click coming from across the room and saw McGee taking a video of him and Ziva taking photos.

"Abby is not going to believe this." He said and started to laugh. 

The car ride back to the office was the most uncomfortable ride Tony had ever felt since he threw up on a date after one too tequila shots. Gibbs mentioned how he needed duct tape so he could keep Tony's pants up. Getting caught with his pants down is not his example of a good day. After visiting Abby in the lab, it didn't get any better.

"The shoe from the print was a Birkenstock loafer, size 11. You can find it about in any department store. However if you find the shoe and the owner, I could tell if it was match by doing a print analysis. You see, his stride is heaver on the left side which can be seen as a unique marker." Abby said. 

"Thanks Abby, I'll run this down to Gibbs and see what's up with the autopsy. And while I'm here, go ahead and ask." he said.

"Reindeer boxers? Tony it's July." she said. She tried her hardest not to laugh while saying this. She managed only a little giggle before bursting into full out laughter. 

"Haven't you heard Abby, they are all the rage this summer. Better get some while their hot." he said and did a little model pose.

"Must've been laundry day." She said.

"Yeah it was. You know, I find this reversal of fortune strange. This stuff is supposed to happen to McGee, not me. It must not be my day at all. Hopefully, it's just a day." he said. He grabbed the file and walked away to join Gibbs and Ducky in the morgue.

"Whatever you say Tony. And make sure Gibbs knows he owes me a CafPow!" she yelled after him. He waved his hand up in acknowledgment. After an uncomfortable elevator ride with some of the women from earlier, Tony ran off the elevator and to the morgue. He slid in the door, doing his best Tom Cruise and hoped that no more jokes were made at his expense. He found Gibbs and Ducky already standing over the body of Petty Officer Paulson.

"According to Abby's toxicology report, it turns out that Paulson might have been drugged and then brought into the bathroom. He has some bruising on his under arms as if it was forceful. He must have fought before finally succumbing to the drug. Sadly though he was awake during the whole ordeal, even his death. He was shot at close range and this other bruising on his forearm suggests that someone was holding him while he was shot. I believe it must be defensive wounds. I checked underneath his fingernails for DNA and haven't been really lucky. He must have been only to lash out at his attackers and not hit any skin." Ducky said and imitated what looked like a drunken chick fight.

"Thanks Ducky for that marvelous reenactment. Tony what did you learn from Abby?" Gibbs asked. He handed over the file from Abby to Ducky and explained what he learned.

"Shoe was a Birkenstock loafer size 11, need to find the owner to do a reprint to see if his stride is heavier on the left side. And she says that you owe her a CafPow." Tony said and looked over the body. He seemed like a normal American boy next door. Why anyone would want to kill Paulson was beyond him.

"All right, what did McGee come up on a check of his credit report?" Gibbs asked.

"Seems clean, only thing fishy was a deposit of about 30 grand and a quick withdrawal of about 10 grand. McGee is checking up on whose bank accounts it was deposited to but no luck since. He isn't getting much cooperation with the bank since they said the account it was deposited was made under a false name so they are sending over bank surveillance so we can use our database to see if we can identify anyone. Since they are a major bank, they catalog their surveillance by your bank account. You can just enter a bank account and find the tape of anyone involved with that account. " he said.

"Get McGee and Ziva on that. I want you to go to the hospital and interview the girl. They called and said she woke up and is ready to talk. Problem is she only wants to talk to you. Says she trusts you." He said and passed the file back to Tony.


	3. Smells like bleach, not teen spirit

Tony felt a little uneasy at the hospital. This wasn't the first time he had been in a hospital, but not under these strange circumstances. The hallway smelt like bleach and Tony rubbed his nose to try to rid the smell. He showed his badge at the woman's hospital room door and knocked gently. He had no idea what to expect. Last time he saw her, she was in hysterics.

"Come in!" Came her voice from inside. Tony found the room warm and inviting, different from any hospital room he had been in on other occasions. A vase of flowers had already been set near the window and a homemade quilt was spread across.

"Hi, Agent Tony DiNozzo, NCIS. Have we met before?" he said jokingly, trying to break the tension in the air.

"Ha, funny Agent DiNozzo. Thanks for coming down here; I wanted to apologize for what happened earlier. I didnt get a chance to exactly introduce myself either. My name is Lauren, Lauren Press." she said and pushed her chestnut colored hair out of her face. Her glasses were slipping off her nose and the frame was broken. A bandage covered the wound on her head and only a small trace of a mascara trial was still on her face. She seemed to be finally calm.

"Please, call me Tony. And there is no reason to apologize. I'm pretty sure you are the only woman who has ever held a gun to my head although I'm pretty sure you aren't the only one who thought of it. Are these your clothes?" he said and picked up two evidence bags containing a pair of black pants, a black camisole, and a light blue wrap shirt.

"Yeah, the people at the hospital wanted to make sure that you guys got that in case there is any evidence. They also took scrapings from underneath my fingernails and sent them to your lab." she said. Tony nodded and sat at the edge of the bed. He set down a small tape recorder and pressed record.  
"I guess you are wondering what happened. No better time to start then now. I knew Paulson; he used to work at the mall. I'm one of the executives in charge of the research and development. Paulson was an employee of mine. He called me yesterday and said that he was finishing his required time on the base and wanted to talk about getting back to work. I told him to meet me at the food court. The food court was a short distance from our offices and I thought maybe we could get something to eat, discuss things over lunch. I was only working for half that day so I figured it would be easier to grab something before I left." she said. 

"Sorry to interrupt, but were you and Paulson involved in any ways outside the office besides being friends?" he asked. 

"You mean romantically? No. People thought that we were dating but I didn't have much interest in dating at the time. We had that weird tension around each other. I suppose if he asked I would've but the subject never came up and then he got deployed. Is there a reason you are asking this?" she asked.

"My boss just likes me to cover all my bases. Leave no stone unturned if you know what I mean. He doesn't like any surprises. Tell me about what happened when Paulson arrived at the food court." Tony said.

"Well he arrived early. I said Noon but he had some extra time so he showed up at 11:30. I was in meeting when he called to tell me he was there so I suggested that he wait and I would try to be up in about fifteen minutes. The meeting didn't get finished until Noon so when I finally went upstairs, I suspected that maybe he had wondered off into a store or something to pass some time. I got upstairs and to the food court when I saw three men leading him towards the bathroom. Robert had mentioned them before when they showed up once while we were out for lunch with a couple of colleagues. He said that he owed them money but that it would be resolved soon." she said.

"Did you ask him how much he owed?" Tony asked.

"I didn't inquire. I figured it was personal. I knew that he had a little bit of a betting problem but it never interfered with his work. Since I figured that something was going to happen to him and judging by his state, he wouldn't be able to defend himself. He seemed like he was drugged or something. I followed them to the bathroom. They were smart in leading him to the bathroom that was more out of the way then the food court bathrooms. I stayed at the door for a few seconds to listen to what they were saying. One man was yelling about money and I couldn't make out what the other was saying. When I entered the bathroom, that's when the gun went off. I guess I screamed a little and they noticed I was there. They grabbed me and threw me to the ground. I thought they were going to kill me. One of the men grabbed my head and slammed it to the ground. My memory is a little fuzzy after that." she said.

"Try your hardest, sometimes to details will come later. You can always call us if you remember something." Tony said, lightly touching her hand. She looked down and drew her hand back slowly.

"Well, I do remember the gun was drawn and they pointed it at me. I think I took off my shoe and threw it at whoever was holding the gun and managed to hit him in the face. I took off after that and ran to the women's restroom. I have a master key to everything so I locked myself in the storage closet. I could see through the grate that one of them came in and looked through the stalls. When he left, I stayed there and just cried. I blacked out a little while later from them hitting my head on the ground. Next thing I remember is I hear you come in and find a gun stashed away in the storage closet. I guess one of our janitors thought he needed to be armed. I think you know the rest." she said. Tony laughed a little and turned the tape recorder off.

"We are going to need you to come to the station to make a statement. Your doctor will call us when you are released and a car will escort you home. You can call us later when you feel you are ready to make the statement. Here is my card, you can call me anytime you need something or remember something. It's my cell phone and I always have it with me." Tony said and stood up. He straightened his suit out and made his way towards the door.

"Uhh Agent DiNozzo, I mean Tony, you are going to find them aren't you?" she said.

"Of course we are, it's our job." he said and left the room. He stopped and talked with her doctor a little more. He was an older man, balding on the top of his head. He reminded Tony of Ron Howard, with his red hair. After getting a copy of her medical records and getting her clothes as evidence, Tony drove back to the office. He was surprised that she was still able to remember most of the information especially after the blow to the head. The doctor said that the blackout wasn't a good sign and he wanted to keep her another night for observation and do a neuro test in the morning. He hoped that everything on test was normal so he wouldn't have a witness who could be contested. He sighed and rubbed his temple as he got on the interchange back to HQ.

Back at the office, McGee and Ziva were going through the surveillance tape from the bank. Tony hadn't returned from the hospital yet and they eagerly awaited his return. Trying to make small talk, McGee spoke up about the tape.

"It's amazing what this bank has done with the tapes. It's pretty remarkable what they can do now a days." McGee said.

"Shh, he's on the screen. Zoom in on what he is handing the teller." Ziva said. McGee pressed a few buttons on his keyboard and zoomed in on the image. After cleaning it up a little, he found what looked like to be a cashier's check.

"There's our 30 grand. The facial recognition doesn't pop up anyone on this part of the tape or about 20 minutes before and after. Let's move on to when he withdrew the 10 grand." McGee said and switched tapes.

"That dates show it's about a week later. Let's see, he seems nervous. Look at his body movements and the way the bank security is reacting. It's almost as if they think he is going to rob the place. Nothing on the facial recognition on this tape either. Let's go to the account where it was deposited into." Ziva said and slid in a new tape. McGee fast forwarded through about five minutes of the tape before pausing on a frame.

"There, you can see a clear face of who is the account owner. I cleaned up the face and it's going through the database now. We'll see who it comes up with." McGee said and leaned back in his chair. The elevator dinged and Tony walked out, a mean look on his face. 

"Laugh all you want ladies but it was a joke, just a joke. I don't have erectile dysfunction. All my functions are normal." he said the ladies coming off of the elevator with him. 

"He's right ladies, his functions are all normal." McGee said. He had this smile on his face that was taking pride in his joke.

"And you would know about this McGee, that his functions are all normal?" Ziva asked and laughed. Tony finally let out a laugh of satisfaction.

"Oh payback sucks. Sure the joke may be a gay joke at my expense but oh, the rewards are sweet." Tony said and laughed manically.

"I don't know about his-_functions_-Ziva. I was just trying to tell them that what I said was a joke." McGee said, starting to blush. 

"Probie, save yourself and bring these down to Abby." Tony threw the evidence bag at McGee. "It's the clothes that Lauren was wearing during the attack. It seems Paulson knew these men and he owed them money before he was deployed. Lauren followed them into the bathroom and she entered during gunshot. They attacked her but she managed to get away." Tony said. McGee disappeared in the elevator and Tony sat down in his chair.

"So how are we going on the bank surveillance? We got any leads yet?" Tony asked and Ziva sent the images over to Tony.

"They are going through the facial recognition now but nothing has popped up yet. It's only been a few minutes. Abby hasn't been much more besides the foot print so hopefully something will come up on the clothes or the facial." Ziva said. She leaned back in her chair and sighed a little. "I feel as if we have nothing to do. Paulson doesn't seem to have any close relatives, parents were only children and they died soon after he graduated high school. His older brother is in Germany working and there aren't other living relatives." 

"Well sometimes these things take time. We might get more out of Lauren when she comes in to make her statement." Tony said.

"There you go calling her Lauren again. Tony I hope you aren't getting attached to her. Just because she held a gun to you head doesn't mean she wants you." Ziva said.

"She just told me to call her Lauren like I told her to call me Tony. It creates a comfort zone for her so she can tell us everything we need. If it makes you feel better, I'm going to run her and see what comes up. I'll see if she has any prior convictions or homework she didn't turn in. Just a normal check to make you happy. Why are you so concerned that I am getting too close to her anyway Ziva? Are you worried about something?"

"I'm not worried about anything Tony; there is nothing to be concerned about. I just don't want to create a conflict of interest. Just keeping the integrity of the department in mind." Ziva said.

"The only conflict of interest Tony has is whether to go out with the blonde he met or the brunette he met." Gibbs said as he walked through their group of desks. Tony pulled a piece of paper out of his printer which Ziva guessed was the background check. He put a file down on Tony's desk and tapped it lightly. On it was written:

Lauren Press  
_Possible Witness_

"This is what I came up with after I found out about Miss Press. Here's a transcript of the interview in the hospital and all the records I found of her. Nothing out of the ordinary boss. She did know Paulson, he was a former employee looking to get his job back that he had before he was deployed."

"You're calling her Miss Press now in front of Gibbs and you changed your tone." Ziva said. Tony glared at her. Gibbs had to laugh at their tension. It was part of the entertainment here at the office that helped him lighten his mood.

"I sent Probie down to Abby with her clothes to see if she could find something." Tony said and tossed Gibbs the file filled with what he had gathered.

"Well I better go see how that is going. When I get back, I want to know who that man is. Get a BOLO out on him ASAP." Gibbs said and pointed to the screen where the mystery mans picture was.


	4. Latex is always the best protection

McGee took a deep breath as he stepped off the elevator. He could hear Abby's music blaring loudly through the shut lab door. He tried to recognize what she was listening to but couldn't put his finger on it. It sounded familiar but no name came to mind. He straightened his tie before opening the door. A wave of music hit him and he had to steady himself to regain his balance.

"McGee! Sorry, is the music a little loud?" she screamed. McGee put up two fingers indicating a little bit and Abby turned down the volume. "Sorry, new cd. I had to blast it. Anyways, what do you have for me? Ohh, a light blue sweater. You shouldn't have, it's my favorite color." she said in a dry voice.

"It's the clothes that Miss Press was wearing when she was attacked. They need to be processed. And I know that I should get you something black or red Abby, I think I know you better then that." McGee said and handed the bag to Abby.

"I know McGee, I was just joking." She said and lightly touched his face. "Why don't you grab a pair of gloves and join me. I could always use extra help. Make sure you use those new latex gloves. They are specialized to have better protection then the others we have had. They are more impenetrable to sharp objects. You wonder why they just dont make condoms out of them." McGee paused in putting the gloves on to soak in Abbys comment. She said it so casually as if she didnt mind what she said. He slid the other glove over his hand, giving them a once over to see what was so special about them, and took the dark camisole out of the bag. He went over it with a fine toothed comb, checking every nook and cranny. He checked for any fibers and checked for any blood after lightly spraying the garment with luminal. He didn't manage to find a trace of anything and was feeling disappointed until Abby let out a little squeal.

"What did you find?" he said and leaned in closer. They looked up at each other and their eyes locked. McGee was the first to break away.

"I found a trace of blood. I'll run it through to see if it matches Paulson's or Press'. I'll also run it through mass spec to see if I can pick up anything special." she said and grabbed two vials.

"Abby, before you do that, there is something I've been meaning to ask you." McGee said. Abby stopped and leaned against the computer table. McGee shuffled his feet a little and looked around the room. This was an unfamiliar situation that he hated. The awkward moment between where your courage is slim to none to when you are finally able to say those magic words. He opened his mouth to speak when the door to the lab opened. In walked Gibbs, carrying a file and a CafPow.

"Abby, McGee, what do you got for me?" Gibbs asked and set Abby's CafPow down on the computer table next to her. Abby turned around and entered some information into her computer.

"I'm checking to see if the blood I found on Miss Press' shirt to see if it belongs to her or Paulson." She said and clicked a few a keys on her computer. While waiting for the results, she ran over and entered the other sample into the mass spec. Soon after rushing back to the first sample, the computer started beeping with results. "Looks like it's a match to neither. The mass spec shows that there are traces of saline, mostly found in saline spray for your nose. It looks like the blood may have come from a bloody nose. One of the killers got hit probably before slamming Lauren's head into the ground. Spatter on her shirt seems typical of someone pushing her, causing the head to move and blood to come flying out." 

"Well that's something to go on. Run the DNA through the database to see if we get any hits. We're still waiting on facials so hopefully this will be a more definite hit." Gibbs said. Abby's computer started to beep again.

"Looks like the blood on her shirt matches some blood found on the floor in the men's room and on a paper towel found in the trash of the ladies room." Abby said.

"Run it through every database you have. Have we had anything on the BOLO?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing yet boss but I think everyone is on the lookout. The director suggested a while ago that maybe we could get the picture up on local news. Ziva is on the mall surveillance footage looking for anything out of place but it looks like the guy that's in the bank tape is the same guy. We just need to find out what his real name is and who the other guys are." McGee said. He tossed Abby a quick look as if to say he'll talk to her later and was interrupted by Gibbs' cell phone ringing. After a quick talk, Gibbs seemed ready to go again. 

"We got a hit. Someone in mall remembered that one of the men made a purchase before going to the food court. We got an address and a driver's license. Looks like its real so were going. Uhh, McGee, why don't you stay here and help Abby and keep up with anything on the BOLO and I'll take Tony and Ziva with me." he said and ran off the elevator. After he was out of earshot, Abby was the first to talk.

"So-- McGee, what did you want did you want to ask me?" she said. She lightly drug one of her feet around in a circle on the floor. She was once again perched against the computer desk, her gaze staring McGee down.

"You know, why don't we talk about it later. I need to check on the BOLO. I'll check in with you later." He said. He picked up a file on the DNA results and left the lab. Abby couldn't help but feel disappointed with what happened. Gibbs always seemed to come in during the wrong moments, and today was no different. In the elevator, McGee was cursing himself for chickening out and Gibbs for not having better timing. He knew sooner or later he would have to do something before it was too late.

At one of the suspect's house, Gibbs, Ziva, and Tony came up empty handed.

"House is clean boss, there isn't one here. He must've left when he got wind of the credit card receipt." Tony said.

"Tony, the name of the girl was Lauren Press, correct?" Ziva asked while leaning over a stack of papers.

"Yeah, Lauren Press, why? You going to ask if I'm going to call her Lauren again?" He asked, shining a flashlight behind a bookcase.

"Because her name is written here. Looks like it's recent, it has the name of the hospital written down where she is. St. Germaine?" Ziva said.

"Call the hospital and tell them I'm on my way. We need to take her into protective custody." Tony said. He grabbed the keys and Ziva followed him out the door.

"Tony, how are we going to get back to the office?" Ziva screamed to him as he was running to the car.

"I'll grab you on my way back; just tell Gibbs what's going on." Tony yelled and jumped in the front seat of the car. He threw the siren up on top and drove away. In the rearview mirror she could see Ziva talking to Gibbs. Her arms were waving wildly as Gibbs just stood there waving at him. Ziva was angry, he could tell. He didn't know if she was angry because he left her and Gibbs there or he was giving another woman more attention. He thought she should be used to it by now, as he paid attention to a lot of other women whenever he was around her. He tried to get a handle on his flirting while around her, but sometimes he couldn't help but act like himself. He weaved in and out of traffic, trying to get his mind off of Ziva. He grabbed his cell phone and asked McGee to track any cell phone activity of the suspected suspect. After that, he called the hospital so Lauren, Miss Press, it's Miss Press' he corrected himself, wouldn't be startled by his sudden appearance telling her grab her things and run. He slammed on his breaks outside the nearest entrance that was close to her hospital room. Two security guards, who were standing outside smoking, yelled at him that he couldn't park there. He flashed his badge and they backed off. Oh the magic of a simple piece of metal. 

Outside of Miss Press' room, he met up with her doctor. 

"Agent DiNozzo, I don't recommend this at all. She could have severe head trauma." he said and tried to block the entrance to her room.

"Dr. Waters, may I call you Steven?" he asked.

"No."

"Well Steven, we have several doctors on staff at our office. I will bring her back here tomorrow for a full checkup and make sure she under no stress. I assure you that nothing will happen under my watch." he said, placing his hand on the doctor's shoulder and gently turned him away. Tony knocked on the door.

"Miss Press, its Agent DiNozzo. I need you to open the door." He heard shuffling and the door slowly opened.

"I know, _Agent DiNozzo_. One of your fellow officers called and told me that you needed to take me into protective custody. Her name was really pretty, something like Diva." she said and let Tony follow her into the room.

"That would be Agent Ziva David. I need you to get dressed so we can leave." he said and turned his back to her. 

"There's a problem. See, my friends were able to bring over flowers and a quilt I forgot at their house. I'm in the middle of moving and most of my stuff is in storage, including my clothes. I just got enough out for the week and that outfit was my last. I was going tonight to pick it up. I got a call after Agent David and the storage unit boss said my locker had been ransacked. Agent David called later and said there was a team over there. All my stuff has been taken. I don't have clothes." She said and tightened the strings of her hospital gown. Tony turned around and put his hand on his head.

"You know what, I'm sure that there are some clothes at the office that someone would be happy to let you borrow. You might have to dress in all black but I think maybe Abby has some clothes in her locker." Tony said.

"Well then let's go." She said. She grabbed her purse, her quilt, and grabbed two flowers from her vase.

"What are the flowers for?" Tony asked.

"Well, I thought I would give them to whoever gives me clothes, as a sign of thanks. A gesture of appreciation." she said. Outside, they were met by a police escort provided by the two officers that were stationed at her door. The drive back to NCIS was quiet, except for a few comments made here and there about the weather or landmarks. Lauren held tightly to her hospital gown, not wanting anything to come loose and cause an embarrassing moment. Upon arrival to the office, they gathered looks from just about everyone in the office. Ziva and McGee were waiting at their desks and gave long stares when Tony approached them.

"Uhh Ziva, McGee, this is Miss Press." he said.

"Please, call me Lauren." She said. Tony gave a quick glance over to Ziva as if to say I told you so.'

"Okay Lauren. Let's go see if either Abby or I have any clothes in our lockers. Tony, why don't you go run and get some movies so Lauren can take it easy." Ziva said and led Lauren to the locker room.

"Well Tony, she is pretty. I think you're making Ziva jealous." McGee said and started to sort through assorted files on his desk.

"Probie, I don't need a girl to make Ziva jealous. She does that all on her own. Plus, it's not like I'm going to date her. I gotta run. I need to ransack the storage room of discarded evidence. I'm pretty sure there's some chick flicks laying around in there somewhere. That should keep her occupied and safe. I'm pretty sure I can just have Abby or Ziva sit with her. They should enjoy chick flicks." Tony said. McGee looked up at him

"Are you nuts? Do you seriously think Ziva would enjoy a sappy romance? She can barely sit through a comedy movie. Last time we watched an Adam Sandler movie she fell asleep within ten minutes." McGee said. Tony stopped in his tracks.  
"Probie, when did you and Ziva watch a movie?" he said. McGee stopped and smiled.

"Why, are you jealous Tony?" he said and smirked a little. Tony gave him an evil look. "Relax, she had Abby and I over for dinner one night and we brought over a movie. We thought maybe she would like it since we didn't think she would enjoy any other movie."

"Oh, so it was you and Abby." Tony said, trying to turn the tables on the situation.

"Yes, it was me and Abby. She wanted to cook a certain meal but it was just too big for only two people so she invited both Abby and myself over. She likes to make dinner for us. I could've sworn she's invited you to dinner before." McGee said.

"Yeah, and I said no because I thought I would be eating some weird Israeli food that was burnt to a crisp." he said.

"Actually, her Israeli food is awesome and so is her Italian. She makes me best penne I have ever had." McGee said.

"Whatever McGee. I'll just keep saying no since I'm sure she'll try and poison me during dinner. Anyways, I need to go get that movie. Just have the girls meet me in the lounge." he said.


	5. I better not have any gray hairs

Ziva handed Lauren a few items of clothes. Luckily, Ziva had a pair of jeans sitting in her locker from earlier. They still had the stain of coffee that Tony had spilled on her, but she only wore them for about an hour before it happened. Abby had a black long sleeved shirt in her locker. It was Abby called her more conservative look due to the fact it just had a giant skull and a few stripes across the front and back.

"Well, I think it will do. Luckily you got something that matches. You can just roll the sleeves up if you get hot. You know, you look pretty good. You should try a little Goth gear every once in a while Lauren." Abby said. Lauren and Ziva stood there and gave her a weird look. "I was just a suggestion. An idea."

"Well, thanks you guys for lending me some clothes. I can't believe they went to my storage locker and cleaned out everything. I was going to move everything into my new apartment this weekend. Oh, I hope I get my stuff back." Lauren said.

"Don't stress out. We should be able to get everything back. We should be able to track then down soon enough. I mean, if we were able to find his real name and locate a couple of his aliases, we'll be able to find him where ever he goes." Ziva said. Abby locked her locker and started to straighten her hair in the mirror.

"So Ziva, Tony did good today." She said. She fiddled with her eyes in the mirror and tried not to let Ziva know she was looking at her reflection.

"You mean by leaving Gibbs and I at a crime scene and going against a medical professional's advice, I guess he did a spectacular job." Ziva said and started rummaging through her locker. Abby and Lauren could tell that he was trying to avoid the subject but Lauren wasn't about to let it go.

"You can't be too hard on Tony. I mean, that could ruin a potential relationship." she said. Abby stopped fixing her eye makeup and turned to Lauren. She gave her a big smile and told her to keep going.

"I don't see any potential relationship in Tony and my futures. The only thing I see in our future is work." she said and threw a few things away in the nearby trash can. She didn't want to look at the girls, for she knew they could tell what she was thinking from the expressions on her face.

"You don't see anything? I mean, I think you like him." Lauren said and hopped up on one of the counters. Ziva sighed and put down a notebook she was holding. She slowly spun around with an evil look on her face.

"I don't like Tony." she said. She had a defiant and assertive stance, but both women could see the lies in her eye.

"See Ziva, I think you are lying." Abby said. She twirled her black hair around her finger and tried to emulate Ziva's posture.

"I wouldn't talk Abby, I believe you like McGee." she said. Lauren watched the exchange from the counter in amusement.

"I don't know what you're talking about. McGee and I are friends and coworkers. There is nothing going on between us." Abby said. 

"See, now you're lying." Ziva said.

"This is better then a chick flick." Lauren said. Both Ziva and Abby paused and looked at her. Lauren stopped smiling and slid off the counter. "Sorry, it's just, it was amusing." Ziva walked to the door, not looking happy at all.

"We better go; Tony is probably waiting for us." Ziva said and left the locker room. 

"I didn't mean to strike a chord." Lauren said. 

"Don't worry about it. She bounces back pretty quickly. She'll make some witty comment about something you said and feel better. I just wouldn't talk about Tony anymore. Come on, let's see what movies Tony found in the storage room." Abby said. She grabbed Lauren's hand and dragged her out the door.

Tony walked into the lounge to find Abby and Lauren sitting together while Ziva was sitting across the room. He sensed the tension in the air but just brushed it off as Ziva's defense tactics.

"Okay, lets see. I got two movies about sisterhoods. One is about a pair of traveling pants and another is about something called ya-ya's. I have no idea what these are about but the traveling pants one sounds dirty." Tony said and tossed the movie on the couch next to Abby. Lauren grabbed the movies and popped one in.

"Wait, Tony. These are chick flicks. You couldn't find _something_ else." She said.

"Sorry Ziva. That was it. The only thing there was NCIS training video. I doubt that Lauren wants to know how to take down criminals with your thumb." he said.

"I better not get any gray hairs from this." Ziva said. 

"Actually, that training video sounds like fun." she said. Ziva shifted in her seat and pointed to Tony to go get the video.

"Sorry Lauren. I promised your doctor you would just relax. If he find outs you were trying to kill someone with your thumb, he might inject me with something and I'd wake up a few years later." he said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about the whole head trauma thing. Maybe next time Ziva. You could show me some moves." Lauren said and did a little karate hand chop.

"Well I'd love to. But in all sincerity, I hope I never see you again in this situation." she said and sat back on the lumpy sofa.

"See you later ladies. I'll keep you guys updated if anything comes in on the BOLO. Abby, nothing was found at the suspect's house or her storage locker. You're good for about, I say, half an hour before Gibbs comes searching for you." he said.

"Thanks Tony." she said and Tony shut the door behind.

"McGee, anything on the BOLO?" Tony asked.

"There might be something boss. Local PD spotted a car leaving the storage locker. It was an old Cadillac. They got the plates and are keeping a lookout. Also, I put the images of all three suspects that Ziva got from the mall footage on the BOLO. I'll check to see if anything has come up on facial yet." he said and tapped away on his keyboard. 

"These guys have to have some record. I mean, they're loan sharks. Even my bookie has a record." Tony said.

"Well then, how can you trust him Tony? I don't even trust my mailman since he has a record." Gibbs said as he walked into the group of desks.

"Well, sometimes boss, you have to trust someone." Tony said.

"I do trust someone, Tony. I trust _my_ bookie. BOLO and facial update, now!" he said. McGee's computer beeped a few times and he got an excited look on his face.

"We got a facial on all three men. Names are Pauly DiMarco, Michael Little, and Jonny Oscar. There record shows money laundering and other petty money crimes. We got addresses on all three and aliases. Our credit card shopper was Michael Little. He owns the Cadillac. Seems like Jonny Oscar is the ring leader. We also have a bar which is credited as being their place of business." McGee said. He grabbed a few printouts and handed them over to Gibbs. 

"Okay, Tony grab Ziva and tell Abby to stay with Lauren. You three are coming with me. I'm gonna send Tony, then Ziva into the bar while McGee and me are going to enter later and observe from a table in the bar." Gibbs said.


	6. Hey Big Spender

After Ziva left, Lauren let out a breath. Her nerves had been on edge while watching the movie before she was finally ready to give it up.

"Abby? Are you watching this movie? I've seen it a dozen times and I think I might cause myself more head trauma falling off this couch after I fall asleep." Lauren said and turned to Abby.

"I thought you would never ask. We can play cards. I know some of the agents here play a mean game of poker." Abby said.

"Let's get a game started. Just, I have no money to play with." she said.

"Ah don't worry. I doubt anyone here has any money to play with. I have a chips set down in the lab. You better come with me to get it, Gibbs will throw a hissy fit if I left you alone." she said. She grabbed Lauren's hand and made her way to the lab.   
Ziva walked into bar alone. Tony was already there, acting like he was drunk. Ziva thought it wasn't much of a challenge for him. She waited until Pauly was watching her and slowly peeled off her light jacket revealing a low cut black dress. About every man in the bar noticed this and their eyes were glued to her. Ziva felt the goosebumps on her skin as the cold air from the bar hit her skin. The owner had the air conditioning turned up quite high for the sultry July night. Tony had to sneeze just to break the silence. Ziva hung up her jacket and made her way over to the counter.

"What can I do for you miss?" the bartender said. Ziva gazed at the collection of alcohol littering the counter and shelves.

"I'll just have a glass of chardonnay please." she said and turned to Pauly. He was still eyeing her from across the room. She gave him a little smile and turned back to the counter to retrieve her drink. Pauly was definitely not the best looking man in the bar. He had a hard look in his eyes, and even tougher hands. His face was dirty with what Ziva hoped was dirt. She took a few sips of her drink and made her way over to Pauly. Tony watched her and paned his small camera to them. Gibbs, outside in a van behind the bar, watched Ziva walk over to him. Her walk was everything a man desired. She tossed her hair before setting her purse down on Pauly's table. She situated it so the camera hidden was pointed directly at him.

"May I join you?" she asked. Pauly basically drooled and nodded his head yes.

"Go ahead, let me help you." Pauly said. He pulled out the chair for Ziva and helped her into her seat. 

"Whoa boss, this crook's a gentleman." Tony said into his small mic in his jacket. Tony heard Gibbs laugh a little. 

"Boss, looks like the footage from Ziva and Tony's camera matches the facial from the other surveillance." McGee said.

"Hear that Tony? You should make your move soon. We're coming in." Gibbs said and left the van with McGee in tow. 

"Yeah boss, as soon as Ziva starts the deal, I'll move in." Tony said and listened to the conversation going on between Ziva and Pauly.

"So, what can I help you with miss?" he asked.

"Why do you assume I want something?" Ziva asked.

"No pretty lady comes up to me without wanting some of my services." he said. He smiled and Ziva got an eyeful of horrendous teeth. They were yellow and black stained, almost as if he chewed tobacco and smoked at the same time since the age of 2.

"Well, I guess you get right down to business. My husband is a very wealthy man. I know he's been cheating on me and according to my prenup, I get nothing when he divorces me. I took a couple hundred thousand from his accounts every few years, and paid his accountant to tell him that it was donations to charity." Ziva said. Tony started to make his way across the bar with a full glass of jack and coke in his hand.

"And now you need someone to clean the money for you." Pauly said.

"Exactly." Ziva said.

"Excuse me pretty lady, do you care to dance?" Tony asked her, slurring his words.

"Actually no sir. I'm in the middle of a conversation with..." Ziva said. 

"Pauly, Pauly DiMarco." he said.

"Positive ID, McGee, let's move in." Gibbs said. They entered the bar, telling the bartender that they were father and son. They got drinks and moved over to a table close to the scene.

"Yes, I'm in a conversation with Pauly here. Now, why don't you run along and find someone else to entice with that alluring smell of yours." Ziva said.

"Funny lady. Funny lady." Tony said and pointed to Ziva.

"I think she wants you to leave pal." Pauly said. He grabbed Tony by his collar and pushed him back, spilling his drink on Ziva.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Tony said. Pauly once again pushed him away.

"I think you've done enough damage here. Why don't you leave." Pauly said and shoved Tony towards the door. Ziva began mopping up the drink off of herself. She looked back at Tony and he gave her a small nod. This told her that the small tracking device he had placed on Pauly during the fight had stuck. Tony went back up to the counter and ordered another drink. Gibbs and McGee were watching everything from behind a large medical textbook, which hid a camera. McGee smiled when Ziva let Pauly clean her off with the napkin.

"Some guys can be such jerks. Now, let's get back to business. How much have you managed to steal from your husband?" he asked.

"Roughly about 15 million. My husband told my friends to also donate to the worthy cause. I told the accountant to make one more withdrawal which will bring it up to about 16 million. The bank account is under the charity's name. It's a fake charity, but we completed a back story to it. Some of the money is going to charity, about 6 million. I just need someone to clean up the paper trail so when I start living off of this money, no one will suspect a thing." Ziva said. 

"Sounds like you've done a great job embezzling the money yourself. I'm pretty sure I can do this for you. But it's going to cost you." he said. Ziva got up from her seat and pushed her hair off her shoulder.

"I'm sure there is some ways we can," she sat down on Pauly's lap, "reduce the price." she whispered into his ear. She grabbed his collar and placed a small camera underneath a button. McGee adjusted his screen and the picture came into view. He could see Ziva's face and could tell she was trying her best not to throw up while acting as if she was trying to seduce him.

"Yeah, uh-- I'm pretty sure there is some arrangement we can come up with to, uh, reduce the price. Why don't you give me your cell phone number and I will call you in about an hour with all the details." he said. Ziva leaned back and slipped a small piece of paper into his front pocket.

"I await your call." she said and slipped off his lap. She waved to Pauly as he left the bar and then joined McGee and Gibbs at their table.

"I'm going to need like three showers after this. One to get the smell of alcohol off of me and the other two to get the smell of that man off of me. Where's Tony?" she asked. 

"He's outside, waiting to see what car Pauly drove. Well done Ziva, sometimes seducing a complete and ugly stranger can be tougher then facing a hail of gunfire. We better leave before the bartender thinks something is up." Gibbs said. Before leaving, Gibbs and Ziva made sure the bartender overheard their conversation that indicated Gibbs as the accountant. They met Tony behind the bar, sitting in the van.

"My alluring scent, Ziva? I'll have you know this cologne costs a couple hundred for one bottle." Tony said.

"You should get your money back." she said.

"Tony, you want to see the footage from the camera on Pauly's collar." McGee asked.

"Uh yeah, keep one monitor live and rewind the footage on another." Tony said as Gibbs rolled the van out of alleyway. Ziva joined him in the passenger seat while Tony and McGee stayed in the back.

"Okay, here's the beginning of the tape Tony." McGee said and pressed play. The camera faded in and both saw what McGee and Gibbs weren't able to see when the camera was first placed. Tony pressed the pause button and both men just stared.

"Where's he heading McGee?" Gibbs asked from the front seat. There was quiet from the back.

"Boys?" Ziva asked and leaned her back. Tony and McGee fumbled with the remote to try and turn the monitor off.

"Uh, sorry Ziva. That didn't show up on the camera earlier." McGee said.

"Might as well soak in that memory now boys, because that is the last time you are ever going to see my chest up close, EVER again." She said. She grabbed the remote from Tony's hands and deleted the few seconds of footage from the tape.

"Hey, there could've been some vital images on that tape. We should've kept it so we could analyze it more." Tony said.

"In your dreams Tony. Could you two get up front so I could change please? I need to get some of this stuff alcohol off of me. " Ziva said and sat forward in her seat, adjusting the front of her dress to get it to close.

"Yeah sure Ziva." McGee said. He grabbed Tony and pulled him towards the front. Ziva shut the door and struggled to get into a pair of pants and a new shirt in the small space.

"You think Jonny is going to be there?" Ziva yelled from the back.

"I hope so, other wise we'll be taking down two flunkies and not the head honcho. What can you see on the video footage?" Gibbs asked.

"He's going into what looks like a warehouse. Maybe an old factory floor. Looks like the GPS is setting it near the old factory district." Ziva said. Gibbs was following the GPS from the front street through McGee's monitor.

"Looks like were here. I'll lead point, you guys follow. Ziva, is there anyone with him?" Gibbs said. Ziva opened the door and poked her head out.

"There is one guy there, looks like the other flukie." she said.

"Flunky, Ziva." Tony corrected her.

"Whatever Tony. No sign of Jonny, just Michael Little and my handsome drinking partner." She said and placed the NCIS cap on her head.

"Let's go." Gibbs said and left the van. All three agents followed closely behind, keeping a sharp eye on their surroundings. McGee withdrew the small monitor from his coat that showed the two suspects.

"They're still alone. I say we go now." he said.

"Right," Gibbs bust down the door, "NCIS Freeze!" he screamed. Both men put their hands up in surprise. To Tony's surprise, they both went quietly. Tony jerked around Pauly a little to get back at him getting beat up a little bit when they were at the bar.

"Well, Pauly, looks like you're out of a job. Sorry, you should really know when a cop is talking to you, and when a woman is about to throw up in your lap while trying to seduce you." Ziva said and placed him in the car that had arrived to take them to NCIS headquarters. 

As Ziva, Tony and McGee walked back to the lounge, Tony couldn't help but say something about the fact that Abby was left alone with Lauren.

"Well, I guess its back to the lounge. I can't wait to see how much Abby has corrupted our young witness." Tony said and threw his microphone that was attached to his jacket on his desk.

"It wouldn't surprise me if when we got back Miss Press was decked out in all black with a few tattoos here and there." Ziva said.

"Oh come on guys, put a little bit of faith in Abby. I'm sure they just sat and watched the movie." McGee said and opened the door. They were greeted by a wave of yells and to a group of agents sitting around a small table playing poker with Lauren and Abby.

"Or not." McGee said and took in a deep breath. Ziva was quietly laughing in the doorway and Tony had his hand up to his head.

"Hey big spender." Lauren said as an agent threw down a couple of chips.

"You guys wouldn't happen to be playing for money?" Tony said as he approached the table. The agents suddenly quieted down. Abby looked up at Tony as he made a move to clear the agents from the table.

"Hey Tony. Didn't expect you guys back so soon." She said. Tony sat down across from her and put his chin in his hands with his elbows on the table. 

"Abby, we've been gone for about 3 hours now. We left around 9. It's almost 1 a.m." he said. Abby looked down at her watch.

"Oh, well, I've never been good with keeping track of time." she said.

"Yeah, I know. Gee, what happened to the quiet girls night of watching a movie about sisterhoods and pants?" he asked.

"It's my fault. I've seen those movies millions of times and I asked her if we could do something else. She said poker and I coerced her into it. If you want to blame anyone, blame me." Lauren said. She stared at Tony, as if igniting a staring contest. The first one to blink would be the first to give in. Tony quickly blinked.

"Okay, I guess there was no harm in the poker game. Just clean all of this up before Gibbs sees and then you need to go to sleep. You have an early doctor's appointment and I think your doctor will kill me if we miss it." Tony said.

"Agreed, but you owe me a game." Lauren said.

"Fine, but let's get you cleaning up and sleeping first. Oh and at the warehouse where we found the suspects, we found your clothes. We brought a few items you can wear so you don't have to steal anymore of Abby's or Ziva's clothes." Tony said. She popped up from her seat and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Tony! I was hoping I wouldn't have to buy a whole new wardrobe. Even though shopping would be fun, the spending of my money would not be. Though I would so have to take Abby along to pick out a few things." Lauren said and started to pick up a few things from around the table.

"I told you Abby would corrupt her." Ziva said and turned to McGee.

"Wait, who was making bets about me corrupting Lauren?" Abby asked while throwing away a bag of chips.

"Well we all were. Ziva and I thought you were going to and Probie here defended you." Tony said.

"Aw, McGee, you defended me. How sweet." She gave McGee a hug; "I need to go get something from the lab." she said and left the lounge.

"Well, since this is all cleaned up and the cards put away, lets get you in a bed. I believe there is a separate room set up for you near our desks so we can have someone stand guard. I'll be back here around 8 to get you for your appointment. That way you can get a shower and change your clothes." Tony said.

"You're not staying here?" she asked.

"No, I need to get some rest and all my clothes are at my house. I'll see you in about 7 hours though. Not too long to go without me. Don't worry, all the agents here are great. You'll be safe." he said. 

"Okay, I understand. Well, lets get me to bed so you can leave." she said.

"All right, I'll just have McGee show you there. McGee--." Tony turned around and McGee wasn't there, "Ziva, where's McGee?" he asked.

"He said something about doing something. I wasn't really listening and he left in a hurry anyways. I'll show her to the room while you go find McGee." she said.

"Good, uh, I'll see you, in the morning." he said and left the lounge in search for McGee.


	7. Something ryhming with dove

"Abby, wait up!" McGee shouted down the hallway outside the door to the office. She stopped in her tracks, spinning around slowly to face McGee.

"Something the matter McGee?" she asked. McGee caught up with her and stood in front of her. His mind was reeling with thoughts from the day and the mishap in the lab.

"It's about what I wanted to ask you earlier." he said.

"And what was that McGee?" she said, staring up into his eyes. She placed her hand lightly on his chest and could feel his heartbeat. It was quick and she could tell he was nervous.

"I wanted to ask-- I wanted to ask you--" he struggled to say.

"Yes?" She said.

"This." McGee drew her in close and kissed her. His hands were placed lightly around her waist and he drew her in even closer. Abby ran her hands up the nape of his neck, making him shiver and kiss Abby harder.

Tony, not wanting to be seen, watched them kissing from the shadows. He hoped that no one was left in the office that would interrupt them. He wasn't going to, for he knew that Gibbs always did that and it annoyed everyone to no end. Abby withdrew from the kiss and stroked McGee's hair.

"Is there something wrong?" McGee asked.

"Well yes, technically that wasn't a question." she said. McGee laughed and pushed a section of hair out of her face.

"Okay, my question was, would you care to accompany me to dinner this Friday night?" he asked.

"I'd love to." she said and kissed him. While they were kissing, Tony slid up the stairs and left them in peace.

Ziva pulled back the covers on the small bed that was set up in a small room.

"Ziva, thanks for everything. I don't think I've ever been treated so nicely." Lauren said.

"You sound like you're at a hotel." Ziva said and offered the bed for Lauren to lie in. Lauren climbed in and flattened the covers.

"Well, it's just, under the circumstances, I've never been treated so nicely. You know I wanted to apologize for what I said in the locker room earlier. I didn't mean to offend you about whatever you feel for Tony." she said. Ziva sat down in the chair across from the bed and crossed her legs. 

"It's all right. I just didn't expect to be bombarded like that. No one has ever really, questioned me about my feelings for him. Truth is I don't know what I feel for him. I can't believe I'm telling you this." Ziva said and shook her head.

"Just think of it as girl talk. You should be comfortable telling me anything, like friends would do." Lauren said.

"Friends? I never really had any friends growing up. My father being a Mussad agent, it was hard to make any friends. I think the only friends I've ever had is Tony, McGee, Abby, Ducky, and Gibbs." she said. 

"Well maybe we should change that. I mean, a girl needs some friends to help her get through life." she said.

"I guess your right. Well, life right now is confusing. I mean, with Tony, work, and my past. It just gets complicated. I feel something for Tony, but I have no idea what that something might be. I guess I make fun of him to cover what I feel." she said.

"I think a lot of girls do that, act like they hate the guy but deep down want to marry him and bear his children." Lauren said. 

"Well I don't know about marriage and bearing Tony's children, but you're right about the other part. I have to go. I need some rest and so do you. We'll talk tomorrow." Ziva said and left the room, shutting the door quietly behind her. Lauren turned off the light next to her and laid down to sleep. Thoughts from the crazy day she had were reeling through her head. But in the back of her head, she thought it would be all right soon.

The next morning, Tony was in a good mood. The suspects were being interrogated by Gibbs when he came in at 7:30. He guessed that Gibbs hadn't gone home yet, but to his surprise, he had come in early. He lightly knocked on Lauren's door.

"I'll be out in a minute." she said. Tony waited, leaning against the doorjamb and talking to the agent posted outside her door. She came out, her hair was wet and she had no make up on. She wore a light blue t shirt with a pair of jeans and flip flops.

"How was your night? Sorry you didnt get to sleep much." Tony asked.

"Fine, Ziva and I had a good talk. It was short but it was good. It was kinda awkward though having to walk through the office in my robe after taking a shower. I forgot to grab my clothes before heading to the showers." she said. Tony laughed and told the agent to leave and get some sleep.

"I need you to come with me. Gibbs seems to be making a breakthrough with the suspects. I need you to look at them and see if you recognize them." he said and brought her into the observation room. He knocked on the window to let Gibbs know he was there. Lauren looked at the two men. Her eyes stared for a few minutes, observing them. Michael Little was obviously stronger then Pauly, as he did most of the talking while Pauly sat in silence. Gibbs prodded him to talk but Michael always interrupted.

"They are two of the men that attacked me. I remember now, the one on the left was the one that pushed me down on the ground. The guy who isn't here is the one who banged my head on the floor." She said. 

"Great, let's listen in for a few minutes." Tony said. He turned on the speaker and heard Gibbs' voice come flooding in.

"So, Michael, can you tell me where you think Jonny is?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know. He was supposed to call me when he wanted to meet us about the job your agent talked to us about in the bar. We run on his schedule, we don't know where he is, ever." Michael said.

"How do you get in touch with him?" Gibbs asked.

"We don't, he gets in touch with us. He calls us and his cell number always changes, never the same number twice. Don't believe us, check the phone records. Every unknown caller is him." Michael said and sat back in his chair. He had a smug look on his face, like he had recited his lines well for the authorities.

"We did, and you are right. There's just one thing. If we can't find Jonny and prove that you two were just accessories to Paulson's murder, then you both are going to be charged with murder 1. Now if you help us find Jonny, who obviously pulled the trigger, then you guys will get away with accessory to murder. You're looking at 10 to 20 versus life in prison. It's an easy choice guys." Gibbs said. The two men whispered in each others ears and came to what seemed like an agreement.

"We'll help you. He has a girlfriend named Lucy. I have her number in my phonebook. We can call her and she should be able to let us know where she is. First, we need something." Michael said.

"And what is that?" Gibbs said.

"A guarantee that if we help you now, even if you don't get Jonny, that we will be only charged with accessory, nothing else. And to let us get a few hours rest, on a real bed." Michael said. Gibbs sat and thought about it for a second.

"Hmm, deal. But do not expect a cushy prison, we don't make that kind of deals with criminals. I'll let you sleep in about an hour, after we call Lucy. Guard, take them to get their breakfast." Gibbs said and left the room. He joined Tony and Lauren in the observation room.

"She did recognize them boss, and Jonny was the one to pull the trigger." Tony said.

"Great. Now since it's our legal obligation against cruel and unusual punishment to feed these two convicts, I'm going to grab some coffee and a CafPow for Abby. You want anything Tony, Lauren?" he asked as he made his way towards the door. 

"Actually boss, we need to go. She has her appointment with her doctor. Was there anything else you found about Jonny?" he asked.

"Uh, he as a tattoo on his left and right wrists of a bullet. Weird thing to get a tattoo of." he said and left the room.

"Let's go. I don't want to keep Dr. Waters waiting." Tony said and held the door open for Lauren. She left the small blue lit room, headed towards the sunlight of outside. For some reason, Lauren couldn't feel this sense of overwhelming dread locked inside her. She chose to keep her feelings quiet from Tony; she didn't want him to worry. She didn't want him hovering over her as if she was some sort of porcelain doll, ready to be broken at the slightest touch.


	8. Smoke on the water, fire in the MRI

Lauren was quiet most of the ride to the hospital. Tony sat there in the driver's seat, wondering what was wrong. She kept her eyes on the window, watching the scenery float by. Tony couldn't help but wonder if she was keeping something from him.

"Lauren, is there something bothering you?" Tony asked as he pulled into the hospital entrance.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just nervous about going back to the doctor. I've always had this small fear of hospitals." she said, trying to cover up the nervousness eating away at her stomach. She fidgeted in her seat as Tony got out of the car to open her door for her. They greeted the receptionist and were shown to a small room where the Dr. Waters met them.

"Have you had any headaches, dizziness, nausea? Anything in your vision?" he asked while shining a light into her eyes.

"Nothing. I slept fine last night and feel great." she said. Waters checked her spine and took her blood pressure.

"Your blood pressure is elevated slightly. I'd like to do a MRI just to make sure everything is okay. Why don't you follow the nurse into the room and get changed into a gown. You just need to remove you shirt." he said and she hopped off the table.

"I guess if it will make you feel secure doctor. I'll be back in a few Tony." she said and left the room with the nurse.

"You can watch the MRI from the observation room. That way you don't have to worry about anyone attacking her. It's an elevated room; you'll be looking down onto the procedure. You'll just need to turn your cell phone off or leave it at the nurses station." Waters said and led Tony to the small room. The blinds were drawn as to give the patient privacy before hopping on the table.

Back in the interrogation room, a cell phone lay in the middle of the table. Gibbs, Little, and DiMarco surrounded the phone, which has been set on speaker.

"Call her." Gibbs said and pushed the phone towards the cuffed Little. He picked it up and searched through his phone book. He set the phone down as it began to ring.

"Hello?" came a female voice on the other end.

"Lucy? Hi it's Michael Little. I have Pauly here with me. Listen we think the cops are getting close to Jonny and we need to get a hold of him. Do you think you can arrange a meeting for us?" he said.

"I wish I could Michael but he went out. He said something about having to go to St. Germaine to see someone about something that happened in the mall bathroom. Michael, is he cheating on me?" Lucy said. Gibbs hung the phone and grabbed his.

"McGee, call Tony and tell him that we have a problem. Jonny is going after Lauren." he said and sprinted out of the interrogation room.

Lauren waited for someone to come into the MRI room. She sat on the elevated bench, swinging her feet back and forth before someone came in. He was decked out in surgical gear, which she thought was strange. He tied the small mask behind his head and adjusted the hat to fall slightly behind his hairline.

"There's no need to wear a surgical mask. I'm not contagious." she said. The tech gave her a look. He passed a gown to her and Lauren caught a glimpse of his wrist. She saw what looked like a tattoo, but brushed it off. It couldn't be one of the attackers.

"Put this on so we can start the procedure." he said and pointed to small room off to the left. She went inside and put the gown off, carefully folding her shirt before placing it on the small chair. She paused before opening the door. She thought back the tattoo. She remembered that Gibbs had said something about a tattoo being on Jonny Oscar's wrist, but thought that he wasn't brave enough to disguise himself as a hospital worker. She slowly opened the door and walked out. He stood next to the MRI machine, waiting for her return. She turned her back on him, a mistake on her part, to shut the door and take a deep breath. 

"Lauren, why don't you turn around." he said. She recognized the voice. This was the voice of the man who attacked Paulson. She had to get out of the room. She bolted towards the door. She banged hard, injuring her hand trying to get the attention of the others in the room. She started to scream Tony's name, hoping he was listening. He grabbed her from behind and spun her around. He put a gun to her face, the same gun he shot Paulson with.

"Now now, you be quiet or you won't be the only one to die." he said. 

Tony stood in the observation room with Waters, waiting for the blinds to be pulled back.

"Waters, are the blinds usually closed for this long?" he asked, checking his watch. Almost 20 minutes had passed by.

"Not normally. She could be having a panic attack. Let me see if I can get anything on the security camera." he said and turned on the monitor. A phase of static came up on the screen and Tony started to panic.

"That's weird. It's like someone cut the feed." Waters said. With that, a loud banging came on the door. Tony heard Lauren screaming his name and knew she was scared. He grabbed the intercom, hoping this wouldn't become a hostage situation.

"Oscar, draw back the blinds!" he screamed. A few seconds passed by before they were lifted, revealing Jonny Oscar holding Lauren in a headlock, holding a gun to her head. He was holding the phone used as the way to communicate with the observation room.

"Special Agent DiNozzo. Nice to finally meet you. I've heard all about your NCIS team coming to investigate Paulson's death. It's a shame you know. He was a nice kid. Too bad I had to off him. He owed me too much money." he said.

"Look, just relax. Why don't you let Lauren go so we can talk about this?" Tony said. He knew it wasn't going to work but it was worth the try. He could see Lauren trembling in her captor's arms and worried for her safety. A nurse ran in the room, shoving Tony's phone into his hands.

"It's your boss. He says it's urgent." she said.

"Boss, we got a situation here." he said.

"I figured. Look we're at the hospital. Where are you?" Gibbs asked.

"3rd floor, MRI wing. I'm in the elevated observation room talking to Oscar." he turned his back to Oscar so he couldn't know what he was talking about. "Look, there's no way I can get down there without Oscar figuring out what's going on. You just need to go in without me. I'll try and direct you to when it's right to go in." he said.

"All right Tony, just let us know when he's distracted. Tell the techs inside to turn on the machine." Gibbs said.

"Turn on the machine." Tony instructed the techs and they flipped a few switches. "Why did I just tell them to do that boss?"

"That way if Lauren can escape and he shoots at her, the bullet will be drawn into the machine." he said.

"Oh, so we ruin a million dollar machine. Bet that will go over well with the director." Tony said. Waters looked at him in disbelief. "I'm kidding. We're not going to ruin anything, we hope."

Lauren tried to wiggle out of Oscar's arms but nothing was working. Before Tony's eyes, he watched a sudden look of confidence overtake her face. He watched as she elbowed him in the solar plexus, stomp on his instep, bash in his nose, and kill his chances for future children by smashing into his groin. Oscar keeled over in agony and Lauren took the chance. She ran towards the machine, hoping to get around it and out the other door. Oscar picked up the gun and fired, hitting the machine direct on. Lauren dove for safety but she couldn't get out. The small explosion had caused the door handle to break off from a piece of debris and she was stuck.

"Gibbs go now!" Tony screamed and watched the door being bust open. The room was filled with smoke and Gibbs could barely see in front of him.

"Where is she?" Gibbs asked.

"Straight ahead. Oscar is out cold. Some debris hit him in the face. Don't worry about him for now, just get her out of there." Tony said. Gibbs motioned for McGee and Ziva to follow him into the room and told them to get Oscar in cuffs. Lauren was cowering near the door, struggling to breathe when a hand reached out in front of her. She saw Gibbs' face through the haze and grabbed onto his hand. He led her out to fresh air where Tony, a few doctors, and a gaggle of onlookers had accumulated.

"Make sure she gets treated for smoke inhalation." Gibbs said to a nearby doctor. He took Lauren by the arm and brought her to a nearby room. McGee and Ziva brought out a still unconscious Oscar and helped cuff him to a stretcher.

"Make sure you get an officer on him." Tony said and joined everyone in the hall.

"Well, that's over. We have our killer and Lauren is safe. I say our job is done. Now all that's left is the paperwork." Gibbs said.

"We can get Probie to do that." Tony said.

"Tony, come on, that is totally unfair." he said.

"Shh Probie. Or I'll tell everyone what you were doing in front of the lab last night." Tony said.

"Show me the paper." McGee said in a dry voice. Gibbs smiled and patted McGee on the back.

"Ah don't worry. I'll get him back." he said and proceeded to slap Tony on the back of the head.


	9. Matchmaker make me a match

Tony sat in the lobby, watching McGee fill out a hospital form on why they had to trash the hospital's MRI machine. McGee twirled the pen in his hand with a look of hard concentration gracing his face. Tony, feeling remorse for what he said, decided to relieve him of the paperwork duty. The pop on the back of the head he received from Gibbs must've altered his perceptions.

"McGee, why don't you let me fill this out for you?" he said. McGee handed over the file with a questioning look on his face.

"Why this sudden change of heart Tony?" he asked.

"Well, you weren't the one to tell the techs to turn on the machines and you weren't watching when the machine exploded. And don't worry, I wont tell anyone about your little romantic escapades with Abby. Just remember, next time someone tries to blackmail you, do what I do." he said.

"And what's that Tony?" McGee asked.

"Deny, deny, deny." he said. McGee laughed and threw his pen on the table towards Tony. He left the lobby, passing Ziva on the way out. 

"Tony, could I talk to you for a second?" she asked.

"Sure Ziva, I always make time for my favorite Mussad agent." Tony said with a smile on his face. He made room on the small couch he was sitting on and Ziva sat next to him, trying to keep a little distance between the two of them.

"It's about us." she said.

"Us? Ziva, I thought there wasn't really an us." he said. Ziva stared straight forward, into the crowd of people passing by. She didn't know what exactly to say to Tony to not make her seem desperate.

"I was wondering if maybe you would like to try us' out. You know, try to see if there is anything there. That way we can put everything to rest." she said.

"You mean you want to try and date?" he asked, looking at her.

"Yes, I mean date. But I want everything to go slow. I don't want to rush anything since we still need a good working relationship." she said.

"Are you sure you're going to be able to resist me?" he asked. 

"Tony." she said and punched him in the shoulder. 

"Sorry, sorry. I would love to try and see if there is any us'. And I will take things slow. Nothing is worth doing unless you do it right." he said and gently held her hand. A smile eased onto Ziva's lips and for once, she felt at ease with her relationship with Tony.

Gibbs laughed a little as he watched Tony grab Ziva's hand. Crazy it seems, but it looked as if they were going to be able to work things out. He saw McGee, hidden away in the corner, making a phone call. He suspected he was calling Abby, letting her know how everything went. He knew what Tony had been talking about earlier. He too had also seen Abby and McGee kissing in the hallway, but like Tony had chosen to stay in the shadows. 

"Agent Gibbs?" came Lauren's voice from behind him. 

"Yes, Lauren, what can I do for you?" he asked. He took a sip of his coffee and Lauren sat next to him. The table they were sitting at was not visible to the other three agents, making it easier for McGee to spy on them.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving me." she said.

"It was nothing. I take it your okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, the doctors gave me a once over and just said to take the rest of the week off of work to make sure I don't stress out much. What are you looking at?" she asked, following Gibbs' vision line to McGee, then to Ziva and Tony.

"I'm watching them. You know I have a feeling you had something to do with all this." he said and turned towards her.

"You mean matchmaking. It's an old habit of mine. You know what they say about old habits dying hard. I'm sure you don't want to hear about it." she said.

"Actually I would love to hear about it. Why don't we go grab some lunch and you can tell me how you worked your magic. I know this small restaurant down the street with the best burgers." he said.

"Agent Gibbs, are you asking me on a date?" she said, putting a coy smile on her face.

"Maybe, why don't we see what happens." he said. He helped her up and walked towards the door with her arm in his, "And why don't you call me Jethro."


End file.
